Lost and Found Again
by Zacheria
Summary: When a strange girl apears on Destiny Islands seeming to know everything about Sora and his friend yet nothing about her own past they try to help her remember her 'lost' past. Rated T for minor swearing and violence.


Prologue

I'm falling, falling through, Nothingness? Darkness? Light? I can't feel anything not my hands, feet… there is nothing to hear, nothing to see, nothing to feel, in several definitions of the word.

_ How long have I been here? I think forever, Or just now? I can't remember, remember… _The word echoes in my consciousness. Whoosh, whoosh thesound of waves I can hear them close, relaxing me. _Me, who is me? What is my name? Am I no one? Do I not exist? Am I dead? I don't remember… _again the word echoes. I feel warmth and something smooth, yet a little grainy, something like sand. The sounds of the waves are closer now. Suddenly I feel my legs and my arms, I'm wet. I felt fabric on my legs and chest I was clothed at least. It was uncomfortable laying face down in the warm sand but I didn't know if I could move yet. So for the time being I focused my energy into trying to remember, anything. My mind seemed clearer as if the tides went out uncovering all the little pools of things to look at and poke. I was a girl I was sure, my name was drawing a blank still. I knew I was unconscious laying face down on a beach somewhere. I tried to move, I couldn't. _I must be close to waking if I'm aware like this… or not. God this is annoying I don't even know my own name, although I can guess I'm a teenager… I guess I could guess what my name is… um Sarah? No that's not it, Mary? _I went through a plethora of names before I finally gave up. I even tried some boy names but of them worked either. I sighed mentally this was getting aggravating and repetitive. _I'm going to try and wake up now… Now!... Now! Damn it! It's not-. _Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I rolled over on to my back. The sky is twilight oranges and reds starting to fade into blue and midnight purple. I stayed like that until most of the sky was blue. I sat up and looked around. It was a tropical island as far as I could tell, there were a few wood buildings among the trees there was a dock to my left and an oasis like pool of water a little higher up it had a water fall, I could hear it quite well. I stood up slowly and tried to take a step I stumbled and fell onto my knees on to a small piece of wood which punctured my right knee.

"Ow!" I winced I got onto my feet again then I noticed that I was bare footed. I inspected my knee a small bead of blood was forming preparing for its journey down my leg, before it could though I wiped it with my finger and then licked it off, the strange metallic taste seemed familiar to me somehow. I pulled out the little piece of wood and dropped it into the sand. I wetted my finger and cleaned the small wound, which now wasn't there? I couldn't feel it anymore. _Oh well at least it doesn't hurt anymore._ I straitened my back and tried to walk again I didn't fall staring at my bare feet I took step by step by step by-, smack I ran into a tree I rubbed my nose until it didn't hurt anymore. _Note to self; look up while walking. _I walked up the small incline until I reached the little oasis type thing. That water looked really fresh and clean… I suddenly found myself extremely thirsty so I walked into the small pool the water was a bit warmer than I had expected it to be. I put my hands under the waterfall brought them to my face and drank. Most of the water splashed down on to my already wet shirt just then I noticed a small white thing in the bushes surrounding the pool I went toward it and found that it was a small plastic cup. I picked it up and turned it around in my fingers no cracks or holes; I could use this to drink from! I bent down and washed it out with some of the water swishing it around and around, and then I dumped the cleaning water out and went back to the water fall. I put the cup underneath it and it very quickly overfilled I brought the cup to my lips and swigged it down in a second. I went to take a second cup, then a third, then forth. The burning thirst in the back of my throat didn't go away and I couldn't drink anymore water, so I put the cup back where I found it. I then noticed that night had fallen completely. The only way I could tell was that there were stars and a moon in the sky, the world just seemed really bright not daylight bright, just bright enough to where I could see really well. _I can see in the dark? _

I stepped out of the pool and the sand stuck to my feet. Just then I noticed that there was a small opening in the rock wall right next to where I was standing I crouched down and looked into it. It was an opening to a cave. A wave of curiosity came over me and I was on all fours crawling through it to find… a small cave with a little skylight in the ceiling, also there was an oval shaped door with a yellow trim there was no doorknob. I walked over to it and felt along the edge trying to find a good grip to see if I could open it, I couldn't find one. A voice then emanated from somewhere inside my head. _The door to the heart of this world. _Something inside me clicked into place and I realized that the voice came from a memory. _Have I been here before? Have I seen this before? Probably. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw white on the stone gray wall. I walked over there and bent down the whiteness was a drawing made by someone scraping a sharp stone against the wall. The drawing was child like the one on the left was of a spiky hair boy, smiling he had a hand with a star in it as if giving it to the other drawing, which was of a girl, also smiling, she was giving a star to the boy. I could see that the drawing of the heads was old probably years. The arm that was going to the girl was just a little new probably by a few years. The arm from the girl was the newest it was probably a few months old give or take. I reached out to touch it, when I made contact the stone was slightly wet, from dew and it was cold. I suddenly felt that place again, the place you go to when you're unconscious, and I was passing out… again. I fell over sideways my head hitting on something hard and that sent me in to complete unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's note: I'm finally writing something yea!! i don't need reviews to continue this story i don't know how long it will take to write chapter 1 but i will try hard too do it fast!

Flames will be use to roast marshmallow to make sandwiches!


End file.
